Deleted scenes of Smurfs: The Lost Village
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Like the title says, here are deleted scenes from the movie, only to be rewritten with the smurfs of Smurfy Grove. Read it and enjoy it!
1. Smurfberry blast

**I based these deleted scene from** _ **Smurfs: The Lost Village**_ **deleted scenes themselves, except that I made a few editing that I included the female smurfs in the scene to make it fun and fair for all smurfs to appear, especially my OC. So, I hope you enjoy my changes for the deleted scenes of the movie.**

One sunny day, the smurfs were playing Smurfberry blast in the forest. Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy aka The Team Smurf's goal was to capture the flag. SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie became the newest members of the team.

They hid behind the tall tree where they spotted the flag on a small hill.

"Come on, guys. I know if we work together, we can get that flag. We got the skills" Smurfette said with courage. "Clumsy, you make a spectacle tripping ball, causing a diversion."

"I can do that!" Clumsy exclaimed happily, knowing he has a purpose.

Then, Smurfette turned to Hefty. "Hefty, you run defense."

"Got it! You can count on me, Smurfette." Hefty lifted a large rock. "Forever and ever. I'll be right here. No matter what. I guess what I'm really trying to say to you…"

Without finishing Hefty's sentence, Smurfette turned to Brainy, which he wore some kind of machine on his back. "Brainy, your Smurfberry blaster invention will get us the rest of the way."

"Okay, Smurfette." Brainy nodded.

"SmurfStorm, you can use your bow and arrow to shoot smurfberries. Can you do that?" Smurfette asked SmurfStorm.

"Smurfette, I'm a professional archer. I can shoot with anything at any target." Stormy said with pride as she prepared her bow and sticks that have smurfberries attached to them.

"SmurfBlossom, you can blast smurfberries with me with the stick I gave you."

SmurfBlossom gasped, and talked rapidly with excitement. "Oh, this is gonna be exciting! You can count me, Smurfette. I always wanted to play with you. Do you ever play with a partner? Luckily, I do, with Stormy, Lily, or Aggie, I guess. Hey, how do you work this thing? Do you blow the smurfberry out or throw the stick with smurfberries inside? Because this is quite new to me, and I don't…"

"SmurfAggie, you can do both."

"What both?" SmurfAggie asked.

"You can do defense with Hefty, and firing smurfberries. You can do that powers and magic."

"Any power?"

"Any."

"Well, telekinesis will do the trick." She used telekinesis to lift smurfberries in the air without touching."

"But, what are you gonna do, Smurfette?" Brainy asked.

"I…" Since she already assigned her to do all the skills, she turned to the flag and said. "I guess I just gonna wing it. Okay, Team Smurf. Ready? In three… two… one! Smurfberry blitz formation! Go, go, go!"

Smurfette did the tumble, Brainy checked his left to right to see if there's any enemy watching, but Blossom excitingly pushed him as they followed smurfette, Hefty did the cartwheel, Stormy jumped high and fast enough to catch up with Smurfette and the others, and Aggie flew straight as fast as lightning.

"You too, Clumsy!" Smurfette called as Clumsy ran, but fell down. Hefty grabbed his arm, and dragged him along.

When the Team Smurf ran straight ahead to the flag, a smurf came out of the bush, and made a bird sound to alert the rest of the smurfs.

The smurfs and smurfettes came out of hiding with baskets of smurfberries, and started to throw them on the Team Smurf, while Chef Smurf catapulted Smurfberry Pie on them.

Luckily, the boulder that Hefty lifted and a blue force field that Aggie made shielded the Team Smurf from the berries.

"You're doing great, Hefty. Keep your force field activated, Aggie." Smurfette said as she and Blossom blew through holes at the end of their sticks to blast smurfberries at the rest of the smurfs, whoch they only hit a few. The, smurfette called to Brainy. "Brainy, you're up!"

Without hesitating, Brainy put on his goggles, and activated his invention, realising a gun wood and fired smurfberries rapidly and randomly at the other smurfs, including Chef Smurf out.

Referee Smurf came out, and yelled. "Chef Smurf, out!"

"Hey, I thought we said no Brainy inventions!" Chef Smurf remided.

"Brainy Smurf, disqualified!" Referee Smurf announced as Brainy stopped his invention.

"Aww, come on!" Brainy complained as he shook his head, and walked away. "Just what I want. Why do I made on? I can't use it."

SmurfStorm kept firing her arrows with smurfberries as she hit almost the rest of the remaining smurfs, including ones on tree. "Ha! Take that!" But she didn't know that someone shoot her with berries on her head.

"SmurfStorm, out!" Referee Smurf shouted.

"Okay, who did that?!" Stormy yelled.

SmurfLily came out from hiding on a branch, and chuckled. "Ha, you messed with us, you messed with all of us…" Her quote interrupted when someone blast her with smurfberries, and fell to the bushed.

"SmurfLily, out!" Referre Smurf yelled.

It was actually, Aggie, who deactivated her force field, and used her telekinesis to throw smurfberries at the rest of the remaining smurfs. "Ha, my powers are come in handy!" But then, her wings were shot, covered by smurfberry juices, enabling her wings to flap, causing her to fall toward SmurfBlossom.

Blossom turned around, and saw Aggie coming down straight towards her. "Incoming!" She warned, until Aggie fell on her, and the two laid on the ground as the smurfs threw berries on them.

"SmurfBlossom and SmurfAggie, out!" Referee stated loudly.

"Sorry, Blossom." Aggie apologized.

"It's okay, Aggie." Blossom forgave her.

With the remains of the Team Smurfs continued running, Smurfette saw a string on the ground, then looked up, seeing a net of berries above.

"It's a trap!" She warned her teammates. "Evasive action!"

Smurfette, and Hefty jumped over the string, while Clumsy ran as fast as he could trying to avoid the berries flying around.

"I can make it! I can make it!" He said as he saw a berry flying right at him. He ducked to avoid it, but tripped on the string and fell down. "That wasn't so bad." He said, until he saw the net released a bunch of berries and fell on him. "Oh boy." He was now covered with berries.

Smurfette and Hefty turned around, and saw Clumsy, buried into a pile of berries.

"Oh no!"

"Clumsy!"

"Clumsy, out!" Referee announced.

Clumsy popped his head out of the berries, and said positively. "At least I got farther than last time."

"You did great, Clumsy." Smurfette smiled.

Suddenly someone fired a smurfberry at Smurfette. In slow mo, Hefty noticed the berry as he dropped the boulder, jumped between the berry and Smurfette to took the shot for her, and fell on the ground.

"Hefty!" Smurfette kneeled besides Hefty, feeling worried for him that he sacrificed to save her.

"Hefty, out!" Referee Smurf shouted.

Hefty looked into Smurfette's eyes, and fake groaned like he was going to die. "Smurfette… don't let my… awesome… sacrifice… be for nothing… Go… get that flag."

Smurfette smiled and nodded as she called. "Okay, whoever blasted Hefty, come on out!"

Two smurfs, who wore red shoes, came out of hiding, and showed themselves on a branch of a tree.

"Good job, smurfs, but you have to get up for the early in the morning to put one over an ol' Papa Smurf." Papa Smurf said.

"And his partner-in-crime, SmurfWillow." SmurfWillow added.

"You may have invented this game, but it's time for the student to become the master." Smurfette said as she headed straight towards the flag.

"That's my girl." Papa muttered proudly.

"Seriously, how did you train that girl?" Willow asked.

"Actually, she was self-taught… like you." He winked at the female leader.

"Oh." Willow's cheeks turned red.

Papa held her hand as Willow swung them both with the vine to the ground, and blasted smurfberries at Smurfette.

Smurfette dodged to avoid getting hit as she blast two smurfberries at the leaders. Both leaders jumped, which the berries missed them, and continued to blast more smurfberries at the blonde smurf. Smurfette jumped on the mushrooms and over Papa and Willow, and blasted two smurfberries. When she landed on the ground, she continued to run towards the flag.

Papa and Willow blinked. They were confused of where Smurfette blasted her berries, until Referee Smurf announced.

"Papa and SmurfWillow, out!"

"What? What do you mean?!" SmurfWillow complained.

"What are you talking about? I…" Papa added.

Referee showed the smurfberry juice on Papa's arm, and pointed the other one on Willow's chest dress.

"Smurfette." The two leaders smirked at Smurfette for hitting them.

"Ha, ha! Gotcha!" Smurfette chuckled as she proceeded running towards the flag.

"Run, Smurfette!" Hefty cheered.

"Excellent, Smurfette!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Go, Smurfette!" Clumsy yelled cheerfully,

"This is your chance, girl!" SmurfBlossom added, still under SmurfAggie.

"Alright, Smurfette! Get that flag!" SmurfAggie, still above SmurfBlossom, fired her party cannon, blasting confetti above them.

"That girl is tough." SmurfStorm commented.

She was close to the flag. Then, she grabbed the pole, and lifted it, showing the smurfs about her victory, winning the game in the process.

"Yeah!"


	2. Smurfette origin story

After Brainy tested his invention on Smurfette to show SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie, it was now broken as he carried his invention on his desk. "Guess I should've known. This is not built for a smurf of you—"

"Brainy, please!" Smurfette exclaimed, making Brainy stop talking.

"Should I refresh us all on how you came to be?" Brainy pulled out his chalkboard as he clapped his hands, making a firefly shined his light on a cone, pointing Brainy like a spotlight. "Smurfette origin story."

"Ooh, this is going to be exciting!" SmurfBlossom jumped excitingly as she sat on the floor.

"Hmm, this isn't so bad." SmurfStorm shrugged as she slouched on the wall.

"Ooh, I think I know this, but no spoilers." SmurfAggie said as she poofed out a floating cotton candy cloud, and sat on it.

Hefty sat on a chair while slouching on a wooden board, and clumsy crossed his legs on the floor.

"Brainy, this really isn't necessary…" Smurfette tried to stop him, but brainy started to explain.

"Gargamel started with a lump of clay." He pulled down a picture of Gargamel creating Smurfette with a lump of clay. "She brought to life using a magic spell. At first, he made you to be evil."

Smurfette felt insulted. "Yeah, that's real nice, but…"

Brainy pulled down another picture of Evil Smurfette walking towards the Smurf Village. "Then, Gargamel sent evil you on a mission to invade Smurf Village, and destroy us all."

"Brainy, stop!"

Lastly, he pulled a picture of Smurfy Smurfette and Papa Smurf. "And then, this is the best part, Papa Smurf used his own magic to make you good, and you lived with us ever since, in happy, harmonious, smurfy bliss!" He bowed at the last.

Hefty, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie clapped their hand in amaze.

"Wow, best story ever!" Blossom exclaimed happily.

"Told ya! No spoilers!" SmurfAggie said.

"Good presentation, bro." Hefty commented. "I like a happy ending."

"That story never gets old." Clumsy added. "Such good picture."

"If that story is true, I want a proof!" SmurfStorm snapped as the other gasped.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, I was busy, but now, I have time. It's quite short, but I based this in one of the deleted scenes of the movie, only adding the smurfs of Smurf Grove.**


	3. Gargamel's lair part 1

In a stormy weather with thunder clapped and wind blew, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie crossed a hanging bridge towards Gargamel's lair.

"So, guys, for fun, I've been doing some great calculations. You know, counting all the ways we could die tonight." Brainy started to speak after a long silence since they left the village. "Anybody care to hear the results."

"No." Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie repled.

There was a missing plank of the bridge as Hefty used his body as a bridge for his friends, except Aggie since she can fly.

"Thanks, Hefty." Smurfette said.

"Thanks, Hefty." Brainy added.

"Thanks, Hef." Clumsy thanked.

"Thank you, Hef." SmurfBlossom said politely.

"Thanks, muscle boy." SmurfStorm said, which annoyed Hefty as he hopped back on the bridge to catch up with his friends.

"Anyone wanna hear how the numbers got exponentially worst after we invited Clumsy?" Brainy asked.

"No." The other smurfs exclaimed.

"Okay. But, just for clarity, you all not hear what happened or just find math boring?"

"Yeah. Says that Smurfy thing finder blew up his friends to make an energy drink." Smurfette chuckled.

"It was a really good drink." Brainy talked back.

Another plank missing as Hefty used his body again as a bridge, and his friends crossed on him.

"thanks, Hefty." Smurfette thanked him.

"No problem." Hefty replied.

"Thanks, Hefty." Brainy said.

"Thanks, friend." Clumsy added.

"Thank you, Hef." SmurfBlossom hopped across.

"Thanks, Hef." SmurfStorm said with a serious voice.

"Don't mention it." Hefty jumped back on the bridge.

The seven smurfs made it outside Gargamel's lair as lightning stroke and thunder clapped loudly.


	4. Gargamel's lair part 2

**I am so sorry that you wait this long. I've been so busy in school since I'm in Grade 12 now, and busy with other stories, which a few of them aren't so interested, no fans were reviewing. So, here's chapter 4, or probably the last deleted scene. These four are the only scenes were shown, and I'm running out of ideas, so I hope this'll do.**

* * *

The seven smurfs entered the evil wizard's castle without making a sound.

Clumsy felt something itchy in his nose as he was about to sneeze, "Ah-ah-AAAHHH—!" Before the final blow, Hefty covered his nose to make him stop sneezing.

"Azrael, get the smurfs!"

The smurfs heard Gargamel's voice as they thought he saw them. They quickly ran to hide on the corner. They poked their heads out to see where Gargamel is. They saw Gargamel, who fell asleep on his chair, holding two needles and a blue yarn, which he was knitting, and Azrael, who slept on Gargamel and wore a sleeping mask, The smurfs sighed in relief. They're now free to look around the place, until they spotted an open book on a desk.

"Over there. The spell book." Smurfette pointed the book.

"Excellent." Brainy whispered.

"Follow me," Hefty bravely said.

"Follow me, too." Clumsy told them as he accidentally bumped onto Hefty's back. "I'll follow you, they'll follow me." Clumsy said as Hefty groaned and rolled his eyes.

The smurfs quietly sneaked to the other side without waking Gargamel and Azrael up. They ran and hid behind a stool, then proceeded to the table. When they hid behind one of the table's leg, to be safe, SmurfAggie was able to fly up to the desk since she has wings and can fly, Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty, SmurfStorm, and SmurfBlossom climbed up a long cloth on the table to reach for the book.

Clumsy was about to join the others, but SmurfStorm stopped him.

"No, Clumsy. You stay here. We'll go." She told him as she joined the others.

When the smurfs made it up on the table, Smurfette took a matchstick, and SmurfAggie quietly used her laser eyes to lit up fire on the stick.

Smurfette climbed on the book, just to find the table of contents, and read it to find the spell what they've looking for, "Here it is. 'The Smurfette creation spell'. Page 74." She told her friends.

As each smurf turned one page at a time, they were interrupted when Monty clumsily bumped on a window, and flew in the castle.

"Quickly, hide!" SmurfAggie warned as she and the other smurfs hid into the pot.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. This is all I've been thinking. I won't include the part of Monty finds a smurf hat. This already happened before the smurf girls moved to the Smurf Village. I'm not sure if I'll add more deleted scenes of my own. I'll think of it. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll just change its status to Complete, just in case. Thank you for your support and reviews. I appreciated it. If you have request, just ask me.**

 **SmurfAggie belongs to me because she's my OC.**

 **Although I do expect a request of romance between the female smurfs of Smurfy Grove and male smurfs of Smurf Village, but only if you want. Bye for now.**

* * *

C **ast and Characters**

 **Demi Lovato - Smurfette**

 **Joe Manganiello - Hefty Smurf**

 **Danny Pudi - Brainy Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf**

 **Anne Hathaway - SmurfAggie**

 **Ellie Kemper - SmurfBlossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez - SmurfStorm**

 **Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts - Smurf Willow**

 **Gordon Ramsay - Chef Smurf**

 **Alan Mechem - Referee smurf**

 **Rainn Wilson as Gargamel**

 **Dee Bradley Baker as Monty**


End file.
